MPAS React
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Based on the 'React' series from the FineBros on YouTube. Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Hayden, Mason, and Carl react to viral videos, movie trailers, video games, memes, music videos and more. Send suggestions in PM, please R&R!
1. Unfriended

** A/N: As a Huge fan of the 'React' series by the FineBros on YouTube, I have decided to give a shot at making my own react series. This is 'MPAS React'. These are the rules.**

** You can only send suggestions via PM (private messaging)**

** Nothing super inappropriate, so the 'Fifty Shades of Grey' trailer qualified as super inappropriate.**

** These are what you can send.**

** -Viral Videos**

** -Memes**

** -Movie Trailers**

** -TV Shows**

** These are the characters that will be in this story**

** Mr. Peabody**

** Sherman Peabody**

** Penny Peterson**

** Hayden McClaine (My OC)**

** Mason**

** Carl.**

** Since this is chapter one, I'm gonna start the series off with something I personally love on YouTube and then ask questions. This chapter is a Demonstration. So, Enjoy!**

** MPAS Reacts To: Movie Trailers!**

** This Episode: Unfriended!**

Sherman sat in front of the computer and saw the Universal logo not doing anything.

"Is this thing frozen or something?"

**A mouse on the side of the screen clicks a 'Play' button on the side and then videos of people doing different things like a high school graduation, a little boy playing with his toys, and two friends skydiving start playing.**

"Aw, they look like their having so much fun" Penny said as the sight of these heartwarming videos.

**Online, your memories last forever.**

"Online your memories last forever. That's true, Facebook and Twitter makes memories live forever" Hayden McClaine said reading the text

**More heartwarming videos of a woman revealing she is pregnant, a couple having their first dance at their wedding, and a girl at a party show.**

"Well this certainly is nice" Mr. Peabody said smiling and readjusting his tie.

**But so do... your mistakes.**

"Does this mean this is a trailer for a horror movie?" Carl asked as he looked at the screen nervously.

**A teenage girl is shown acting drunk in front of her friends.**

** "Are you taping this?" the girl asked before ending her sentence with 'Good'.**

** "I need another drink" she said.**

"So this is what a high school party looks like, huh?" Mason asked as he saw the party scene taking place.

"No wonder Mr. Peabody doesn't let me drink wine" Sherman said as he saw the video.

**On April 9th, 2013 A video of Laura Barns was anonymously posted to the internet.**

"This was uploaded without her consent? Did her parents sue whoever posted it?" Peabody asked reading the text.

"Wow, someone's gonna be getting arrested for this" Hayden said with wide eyes.

**"Hey Laura, you okay?" a person who was filing the video asked the passed out Laura hiccuping on the ground in the gravel.**

** A chatroom opens up to show people saying mean and hateful things about Laura.**

"Waste of life? She was just drunk. You probably were too, ya dummy!" Penny said with her arms crossed showing an angry face at the people who were sending those mean messages.

"That poor girl" Mason said.

"Now I know why school makes a big deal out of haters and flames" Carl said.

**3 Days Later... a video shown on a CNN blog shows a video of Laura Barns taking her own life in a school basketball court off camera and screams are heard.**

"Is this supposed to be a movie about cyber bullying?" Hayden asked.

"Mr. Peabody said, to be careful about what you post on the internet. Look where it got her" Sherman said.

**Today is the anniversary of her death. Several teens starts a seven person Skype chat and start saying Hi to one another.**

"I didn't know you could chat with more than one person on Skype" Mr. Peabody said.

"Hayden and I have Skype on our computers but we never use it like this" Sherman said as he observed what was going on in the chatroom.

**The teens are discussing going to a concert.**

** "Did you buy your tickets two weeks ago like I asked?" the blonde girl asked.**

** "Which seats are better, balcony or orchestra?" the brunette girl asked.**

"I kinda like sitting in the orchestra if I went to a concert" Penny said.

"Balcony is the best place to sit" Sherman said.

"Balcony, definitely" Hayden answered the girl on the screen.

**"Hey Mitch, who's your buddy?" one guy asked, referring to the one person in the chat that didn't have a profile pic.**

** "Who is that?" the brunette girl asked.**

** "I dunno, I'm just trying to hang up on them" the blonde girl's boyfriend said trying to hang up on the unknown contact but it doesn't work.**

"Wait, they don't know who this person is?" Carl asked.

"Is it the girl who killed herself? Is this a revenge movie?" Mason asked excitedly.

**"It's probably a glitch" the fat kid said. The person types 'Guess Who!?'.**

** "Well the glitch just typed!" the blonde girl said.**

"Okay this is getting super creepy" Sherman said.

"So it's not a glitch, who is it then?" Peabody asked.

"Oh dear lord, it's Laura ain't it?" Hayden asked with his arms crossed.

**"This Laura's account. Who would hack into a dead girl's account" the black haired girl asked.**

** "Maybe it's Laura" the fat kid said. Everyone then put their hands up.**

** "Alright, everybody, hands up right now. Who's doing this?" asked the brunette's boyfriend. A text then pops up on the screen.**

** "Tell me who posted the video. Or someone dies!"**

"I don't like scary movies" Sherman said shivering a bit.

"I get scared during these movies" Penny said.

"Oh no, I was tricked into watching a horror movie trailer wasn't I?" Carl asked.

**The teens debate upon who posted the video or not until a text shows up again.**

** "Let's play a game. Lights out!" the text said before all the lights in everyone's houses went dark.**

"Here's a brilliant idea! Shut the computer off!" Hayden said.

"You don't wanna die, sign out of the chat room!" Mason called out.

**A video of the brunette girl cheating on her boyfriend with someone else is shown and the text pops up.**

** "Uh oh, that's not your boyfriend" said the text. The brunette girl then begged for her boyfriend to forgive her.**

"She's a cheater" Peabody said with a smirk.

"Oh no, it's never a good thing when your girlfriend cheats on you" Hayden said.

**The video then shows the fat boy being stalked up from behind until his video feed cuts off.**

** "Who wants to play next?" the text asked, implying the fat boy was killed.**

** "I'm signing off" the brunette's boyfriend said.**

** "No, no, don't they'll kill you" the brunette begged.**

"So they have a reason not to sign off. All the more reason to fear for your lives" Mason said.

"Of course you can sign off. Just click the 'Hang-up' option!"Peabody called out getting nervous.

"How are they even dying?" Carl asked.

**The Text began counting down, 4.. 3.. 2... 1...**

** "Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!" the brunette screamed as she was the only one left in the chat alone with the killer.**

** Unfriended**

"Okay, I don't think I wanna use Skype anymore" Peabody said.

"I think I just peed myself. Can I have a spare change of underwear?" Sherman asked.

"Okay, as if 'Smiley' wasn't creepy enough to stop me from going on the internet, this is more disturbing.

**Question Time!**

** What was the movie for the trailer you just watched about?**

"A girl possessing a computer to take revenge?" Sherman asked shrugging his shoulder.

"A bunch of kids die from a mysterious evil force on Skype. Enough said" Hayden answered.

"I do believe it is a horror movie about cyber-bullying and how it can cause someone to turn evil" Mr. Peabody answered.

"It looks like a cross between 'Hard Candy' and 'Chronicle', both different films sharing the same cliche's and tropes in one" Mason answered.

"Cyber-bullying, duh" Penny said.

"A girl's quest for revenge by using Skype?" Carl asked.

**This film is considered to be extremely controversial because it takes Cyber-bullying as a joke and a reason to snap. Do you agree with that?**

"Yeah, sorta" Penny said.

"Oh, most definitely. She was wronged in the most offensive way possible and whoever posted that video could go to jail" Sherman said.

"I've already heard enough of these lectures in school, and now I just know they're right. This girl didn't wanna have her life ruined, someone ruined it for her" Hayden said.

"If I say 'Yes' does that mean I don't have to watch the movie?" Mason said.

"If you are gonna claim revenge, at least report them to the police so that person can be arrested and have THEIR life taken away from them instead" Carl responded.

"I don't technically believe revenge is ever a good idea. So yes, I would agree this 'Unfriended' movie is controversial" Mr. Peabody answered.

**On a scale of 1 to 10, how scary was this trailer?**

"Ten, I almost peed my pants" Sherman said.

"Five, it wasn't that scary as much it was serious" Mr. Peabody replied.

"Can I go above ten? It's super terrifying!" Penny said shivering.

"Two, because I have had experiences with movies that were nearly not as bad as the trailer for this movie" Mason said.

"Twelve!" Carl said.

"Um, I'm gonna say 7, I kinda liked it. Mostly because I love scary movies a lot" Hayden responded.

**A lot of people also say that this film revolutionizes the way film is shot because of the fact this film is being shot in a chat room instead of going multiple locations and spending millions of dollars just to find another place to shoot. Do you agree with that?**

"That does actually sound cool. I just hope the next time someone makes a movie using a Skype chat, it's not a scary one" Carl said.

"Yeah, technology and cinematography are evolving and this is just another step into the evolution of film" Sherman answered with a nod.

"I'm surprised I didn't think of that before" Mr. Peabody said.

"I think it's cool because it's like when 'Blair Witch Project' first came out in the 90's, and the whole 'Found Footage' genre was invented and now look at where it's got us. This could lead to some great movies being shot via Skype cam" Hayden said.

"I just wonder if one day we can shoot a full length feature film using a phone camera in the future" Penny said.

**A/N: There you have it chapter 1. Be sure to send suggestions via PM and be sure to read and review. Thanks!**


	2. Children of Poseidon

** A/N: Alright, I did get two requests in my review box and others on my PM box. And I will say these things... the Superbowl they can't watch because it's about five or six hours long and I can't fit that into one chapter. As for Annabelle, No because even though I am a horror fan, I am still shaking because of that movie. So in this chapter I will throw in something funny. And the next batch of requests I get via PM I will most definitely do them. Anyways, enjoy!**

** MPAS Reacts To: YouTube Stars!**

** This Episode: Children of Poseidon!**

** A video of a cactus is shown.**

"What's so exciting about a cactus?" Hayden asked looking at the screen confused.

"Is this about nature?" Mr. Peabody asked observing the screen.

**A man wearing red shorts, a tan ski-mask, diving goggles, boxing gloves, and Nike's shoes is shown.**

"That's not how you properly dress, sir" Mason said trying to hold back a laugh at the man's fashion sense.

"My mom would kill me if she saw me dressing like that" Carl said.

**"Hey guys, I'm Jeffabel" the man said.**

"Is that a user name or his real name?" Sherman asked when he heard the man say his name.

"And what are you doing exactly?" Penny asked with a confused look at the screen.

**"First we gave you 'Cactus Hand-Grab' and now, I present to you, the 'Cactus Body-Slam'" Jeffabel said before pretending to box with the cactus.**

"You do realize that boxing with the cactus makes you look even more crazier, right?" Hayden asked as he watched Jeffabel box the cactus.

"Body-slam? You're not gonna chest bump the cactus are you? You're gonna get hurt if you do" Sherman said.

"Sir, you are so much more smarter than this" Mr. Peabody said holding a laugh back.

**Jeffabel was on the hood of a red car and jumped head-first into the cactus grove and screaming in pain.**

"Oh my God!" Sherman said covering his mouth at what he did.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! You're so stupid!" Hayden laughed out loud.

"Why did you think this was a good idea!?" Penny said wide eyed.

**"(Censored) Pull my legs over! (Censored) pull my legs over!" Jeffabel shouted as a few of his friends came over to help him get out.**

"Hear no evil, lalalalalalala" Mason said covering his ears when he heard Jeffabel shout out the F-word in pain.

"Something tells me they must wanna die if they're brave enough to do something stupid like that" Carl said with an uncomfortable look.

"You're wasting brain cells doing stupid things like this!" Mr. Peabody said.

**Jeffabel got pulled out of the cactus and revealed he had several cactus needles in his arms, legs, back, and neck and an area of blood was shown from the side.**

"Oh my god, he's bleeding" Penny said.

"I think I'm gonna puke. I can't stand blood" Carl said covering his mouth and bloating his cheeks up to make a vomiting gesture.

"These guys need psychiatric care" Sherman said.

**"OWWWW! (Censored)! (Censored)!" Jeffabel swore to the sky.**

"Please refrain from swearing, sir. There may be children watching this video" Peabody scolded as if he were actually talking to Jeffabel.

"I would probably swear too if that happened to me, that would hurt like heck" Hayden said with his arms crossed lying back in his chair.

**The video then shows Jeffabel's friends helping pick the cactus quills out of his body and him screaming like a little girl.**

"This is clearly some internet rip off of Jack-Ass" Penny said.

"I have seen one too many episodes of Jack-Ass to know that that show is what these people are imitating" Peabody said.

"I wonder how the creators of Jack-Ass feel about this" Sherman asked himself.

**"OW! (Censored) man! Owwie! Owwie!" Jeffabel screamed when** **the camera moved to Jeffabel's ankle to reveal a trail of blood leaking down his ankle.**

"Noooo! Blood!" Carl shouted and then began gagging.

"Stop filming it and take the poor guy to the hospital!" Hayden shouted.

**The video then showed Jeffabel standing up and spoke.**

** "I said I'd do it, so I did it. There ya go. Um, it (Censored) hurts, man" Jeffabel said.**

"Ya think?" Penny scoffed.

"You jumped into a cactus! How did you not know it hurts so much?" Sherman asked.

"I'm gonna need you to seek some serious mental help" Mr. Peabody said wincing at how much needles were still in Jeffabel's body.

"Who thought this was a good idea?" Mason asked.

"Good job, guys. You're idiots" Hayden said sarcastically.

"Wow, this video made me shiver more than that 'Unfriended' trailer" Carl said.

**Question Time!**

** So what was going on in the video?**

"Some guys thought it would be funny to be stupid so they got their friend to jump head-first into a grove of cacti by their house" Hayden explained.

"They were being stupid, and that guy got the ultimate consequence of needles in his body all over" Mr. Peabody said.

"A guy jumped into a cactus grove and he swore a lot" Sherman said.

"Looking back at what happened, their stupidity is actually kinda funny" Penny replied.

"And my parents thought I was reckless most of the time. They should see what these guys are doing with their everyday lives" Mason said laughing a bit.

"Blood and needles. Lots of it" Carl said.

**These people are actually an internet stunt show on YouTube and they have 300,000 subscribers. They are called 'Children of Poseidon'.**

"I've heard of them, yeah" Sherman said.

"300,000 people subscribe to their channel to watch them cheat death?" Hayden asked.

"I must say, it's a very stupid way of attracting attention to yourself" Mr. Peabody said.

"Something tells me 300,000 subscribers isn't gonna save them from getting put in a hospital" Penny says.

"It's so stupid of them!" Mason called out to the sky before lying back down in his chair.

"Children of Poseidon? Children of Stupidity is what they should be calling themselves" Carl said.

**A lot of people say they are ripping off Jack-Ass. Which is better, Children of Poseidon or Jack-Ass?**

"I love watching Jack-Ass with Hayden when he comes over or when I go over to his house for a play-date" Sherman said.

"Sherman and I watch Jack-Ass together and we both love that. Watching these people do whats similar to what they do is a totally different thing" Hayden said.

"I do recall Hayden and Sherman going to see a movie about Jack-Ass. 'Bad Grandpa' I believe was it's title" Mr. Peabody said.

"I love the Jack-Ass movies. 'Jack-Ass 3D' is my favorite" Carl said with a large smile.

"My parents won't let me watch the TV show or the movies" Mason said.

**A/N: I know this chapter is super short, but I don't really have anything else to add about 'Children of Poseidon'. Anyways, be sure to send in what you want to see the MPAS cast react to next in a PM or review.**

** Please review, thanks!**


	3. Avengers: Age of Ultron

** A/N: This next reaction was a request from a good friend of mine as well as an anonymous user so this chapter goes out to 'Jiggle' and Texasbornmind76. Thanks for the suggestion and I hope you all enjoy!**

** MPAS Reacts to: Movie Trailers**

** This Episode: Avengers: Age of Ultron**

** A Bird's eye view of Los Angeles is shown with orange clouds and sparks.**

** "I'm gonna show you something beautiful!" **

"What do you wanna show me?" Sherman asked as he gazed at the computer.

**Thousands of people run through the destroyed streets screaming in panic.**

** "Everyone screaming. For mercy"**

"That's not beautiful. That's tragic" Carl said.

"What is happening here?" Mason asked.

**Captain America is shown walking down the streets that were destroyed by the mysterious force.**

"Oh my god! It's the new Avengers movie!" Penny screamed.

"The Avengers! Yes! I've been waiting for this!" Hayden said fist pumping both hands to the sky.

**"You want to protect the world. But you don't want it to change"**

** Bruce Banner, Captain America, Thor, Black Widow and Hawk-eye are in a jet with battle damage to their clothes.**

** A robot with battle damage walks out of the shadows.**

"Oh, is this the new Avengers movie? This is something Sherman and I love to talk about" Mr. Peabody said with his tail wagging.

"Oh dear, it's Ultron" Sherman said.

**"You're all puppets, tangled in... strings. STRINGS!" Ultron said before picking up an iron drone and crushed it's head.**

"When a skull gets squished, real or fake, you know stuff's about to go down" Mason said.

"Is that supposed to be the new bad guy? Who is he?" Carl asked.

**Iron Man is shown staring at a mountain range, and Captain America is shown breaking into an armored fortress, and the military hold off an unseen foe.**

"I've been waiting so long for this to come out" Hayden said breathing fast like any fan-boy would.

"I love Captain America, he's so dreamy" Penny said with an 'In-love' stare.

**Two people are seen standing behind Ultron, a brother and sister played by Aaron Taylor Johnson and Elizabeth Olsen.**

"I don't know who those two are" Mr. Peabody said as he saw the two walk up behind Ultron on screen.

"Quicksilver! He's my favorite! But wasn't he supposed to be played by Evan Peters like he was in 'X-men Days of Future Past'?" Sherman asked upon seeing Quicksilver.

**Several iron suit like drones are shown emerging out of a water filled trench and then Thor is shown dropping his hammer.**

"Did Thor seriously just drop his hammer?" Mason asked.

Penny just gasped at when Thor dropped his hammer.

**"This is the end. The end of the path I started us on" Tony Stark said losing all hope.**

** "Nothing lasts forever" Black Widow said before it shut to Scarlet Witch on her knees screaming to the sky.**

"I think I'm gonna have a heart attack from all the epic that's going on in this trailer" Hayden said.

"Will someone catch me if I faint? I can't handle so much epic" Sherman said.

**Hulk is shown snarling at the Hulk-Buster armor that is standing in front of him and about to charge at him.**

"Oh my god! The Hulk-Buster armor!" Mr. Peabody screamed with excitement.

"Wow. That's a big suit" Carl said with wide eyes.

**Several fights between the other Avengers and the robots are shown before a voice speaks again.**

** "I had strings, but now I'm free!" **

"Wow, this looks so intense" Sherman said watching how Hulk was fighting the Hulk-Buster armor.

**An image of Captain America's broken shield is shown.**

Penny just gasped and covered her mouth.

"Not the shield! That's the best weapon ever!" Hayden called out.

**"There are... No strings on ME!" Ultron said using emphasis on 'Me'.**

** Avengers: Age of Ultron**

"Okay, that really made my heart race" Sherman said placing a hand over his heart.

"This had better be a good movie. I've been waiting so long for this one" Hayden said.

"Well Sherman is gonna have a good time with this movie for sure" Mr. Peabody said.

"Who wants to go see this movie with me?" Mason offered.

"I am so psyched right now" Carl said.

"This is gonna be the best superhero movie ever!" Penny shouted standing on top of her chair with her hands above her head.

**Question Time**

** So what movie was that trailer for?**

"Avengers!" Everyone called out in unison

**Do you have a favorite Avenger.**

"Quicksilver. But I liked him better when he was played by Evan Peters" Sherman said.

"Thor is so hot!" Penny exclaimed.

"Captain America, because he's the first super-soldier ever" Mason said.

"Iron Man, because he may not have a superpower, but he can build an awesome battle suit" Mr. Peabody said.

"Scarlet Witch, she's super hot and she's played by Elizabeth Olsen" Hayden said, knowing that Elizabeth Olsen has been his celebrity crush since 'Godzilla'.

"The Hulk, because he gets stronger when he's mad" Mason replied

**A picture of Ultron appears on the computer screen.**

** This is the new bad guy in the movie. This is Ultron.**

"Yeah I know about him, I read the comics" Hayden replied.

"Wasn't he created by Ant-Man or something?" Sherman asked.

"He looks super tough" Penny said.

"I would be screwed if I saw him walking towards me with that big scary armor of his" Peabody said looking at the picture.

"He looks like a Decepticon" Carl said.

"He looks tough enough to break Captain America's shield, that's for sure" Mason said.

**The trailer music was an edited and scarier version of 'I've got no strings' from Pinocchio, which gives it a certain horror vibe to it. How do you feel about that?**

"I don't think I'll be able to watch 'Pinocchio' ever again after that" Carl said creeped out a bit.

"I think it fits Ultron, because he kept saying how he wasn't a puppet anymore and he was taking control. That makes him the ultimate threat to these guys" Hayden said.

"Super creepy" Sherman said with a scared face.

"Remind me to take someone with me to the theater if that song is in the movie not just the trailer" Penny said.

"I think it's scary" Mr. Peabody.

"Clever move to get people hyped up and scared at the same time" Mason said.

**A/N: There you go everyone, 'Avengers: Age of Ultron' trailer! Keep sending suggestions and maybe yours will make it onto the fic.**

** More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks.**


	4. People with Funny Names Arrested

** A/N: Glad to know everyone loved the 'Avengers: Age of Ultron' reaction. This next reaction was requested by an anonymous messenger via PM and I will do as they have requested. So, enjoy everyone!**

** MPAS Reacts To: Viral Videos**

** This Episode: People with Funny Names Arrested!**

** A news clip shows a woman up on screen.**

** "Florida Police have arrested Cherries Waffles Tennis for using fake credit cards"**

Penny burst into laughter before speaking in between laughs. "That's her name? Seriously?"

"Whoever gave their daughter this name must be ashamed. Not for her arrest, but for using mad libs to name her daughter" Peabody said with chuckles.

**Another news report comes on, again an arrest report.**

** "Rockhill Police charged a man for dropping his pants at 'Waffle-House'. The suspect has been identified as 26-year old Ryan Smallwood".**

"Oh dear. That's such a terrible last name" Mason said with a face-palm.

"Okay, that's funny" Carl said holding back laughs.

**A picture of a bald man with a goatee is shown on another arrest report.**

** "Police say this man was involved in a five vehicle accident. 37-year-old Obiwan Kenobi is facing charges" **

"What? This guy's parents named him after a 'Star Wars' character!? Hahahahahahahahahaha! Shut up!" Sherman said in a large fit of laughter.

"The force was not strong with this one" Hayden said with a smirk and a slight chuckle.

"Was he drunk while driving his land-speeder?" Penny joked.

**A picture of a man's driver's license is shown on the news.**

** "One man may be named like a superhero, but he was actually a villain. Batman Bin Suparman was arrested for using drugs and stealing" **

"What are people's parents thinking when they name their kids?" Mason said laughing.

"Well, he's named after two superheroes but, close enough" Mr. Peabody said pointing out two superhero names on the driver's license.

**A woman in handcuffs is shown standing before a judge from a camera feed on another arrest report.**

** "Police say they caught this woman trying to use bacon to light her ex-boyfriend's house on fire. Her name is Cameo Crispi" **

"Okay, that's clever" Sherman said laughing.

"I was expecting them to say Chris P. Bacon" Hayden said.

"So you CAN use bacon as a weapon" Carl pointed out.

**An elderly woman's face is shown on the screen.**

** "This is the seventh drunk driving charge this woman was arrested for. 60-year-old Brenda Drinkwater"**

"But she wasn't drinking water" Mr. Peabody laughed out loud.

"Will someone please stop playing these arrest reports? I think I'm gonna wet myself if I keep laughing" Penny said.

"Okay, I think I've had enough" Sherman said.

"Yeah, that was really funny. Too funny" Hayden said closing the laptop in front of him.

"Wow, I have to show these to my cousins. They love stuff like this" Mason said.

"I hope those names were real. It'd be a darn shame if they were fake" Carl said wiping a tear of laughter from his eye.

**Question Time**

** Do you think those names of the people that were arrested were real or fake?**

"Real, because it's the news. If they were fake they would have to fire whoever obtained the fake information that they put on the air" Peabody responded.

"I hope they were real" Sherman said.

"I think some of them were real, but the ones like Cherries Waffles Tennis, and Obiwan Kenobi are fake" Hayden replied.

"Fake, because only high school kids would think of stupid things to send to new stations" Penny said.

"I thought most of them were real. Only two of them sounded fake" Carl answered.

"Fake. These all looked like internet skits with real news anchors acting in them" Penny said.

**Out of all the names of the people that were arrested, which one made you laugh the most.**

"Obiwan Kenobi. His parents must have been die-hard Star Wars fans to name him that" Sherman said.

"Obiwan Kenobi definately" Mr. Peabody said.

"Cherries Waffles Tennis. Because it sounds like my weekend to-do list" Mason chuckled.

"Obiwan Kenobi. My mom loves Star Wars, so I know that would make her laugh" Penny replied.

"Obiwan Kenobi. Star Wars fans clearly got a kick out of that one" Carl said.

"Isn't it obvious? Obiwan Kenobi! It was pretty clear that the force wasn't strong with him" Hayden said holding back a laugh.

**Obiwan Kenobi wasn't that man's birth name, he changed it legally in court in 1998 to show how excited he was for 'Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace' to come out one year before it was released.**

"That makes sense" Hayden said with a smile.

"Who wouldn't wanna name themselves after a Star Wars character before a new one came out? I'd change my name to Han Solo if my parents let me" Carl joked.

"That would make sense if he was working in a marketing department, but he wasn't so it was just to be silly" Mr. Peabody said.

"It sounded like a good idea at first, but now after he was arrested everyone must have laughed themselves into hiccups when they saw his arrest report" Sherman explained.

"What was he thinking? That's gotta be the stupidest thing a person can do" Penny said with a face-palm.

"He has clearly brought shame to his family and the Jedi council especially" Mason joked.

** A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Do say in a review which name made you laugh the most. Also, I'm sorry but with a man named Obiwan Kenobi being arrested, I just HAD to make Star Wars related jokes! Anyways, be sure to leave some suggestions via PM, and a lot more to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	5. Birthday Bash

** A/N: It seems all of you seemed to enjoy the funny names videos the gang recently reacted to in the last chapter. Now I was given a list of requests by one of my reviewers via PM. This is one of them, enjoy!**

** MPAS Reacts To: Viral Videos!**

** This Episode: Birthday Bash! **

** A girl in a pink sweatshirt is sitting in front of a birthday cake with lit candles surrounded by her friends, one of them is doing the filming.**

** "Recording, Megan's 16th Birthday"**

"Her sixteenth? Wow, I can't wait till I turn sixteen" Sherman said thinking about what he wanted his 'Sweet 16' to be like.

"I attended by cousin's sweet sixteen, and let me tell you, it was nothing like what these girls are doing" Hayden said pointing to the screen.

**"3, 2, 1!" the other girls start singing for her.**

**"Happy birthday to you!"**

"Happy birthday to you" Mr. Peabody sung along quietly.

"Aw, how nice. Being surrounded by your friends on the day you turn sixteen. Hope we see her get a car or something in this video" Penny said.

**Megan then blew out her candles as soon as everyone was done singing to her. After the last of the candles blew out, one of her friends grabbed her head and slammed it into the cake.**

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Sherman said busting out laughing when Megan's face was pressed down into the cake.

"Oh my God! Why would she do that!?" Penny asked.

"Hey Megan, my advice: get better friends" Hayden said.

"Oh dear, hope she didn't get hurt" Mr. Peabody said.

"Wha-Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Carl laughed out loud that a tear came out his eye.

"Oh dear, the pain" Mason said as he saw the part where Megan got her face smashed into the cake.

**Megan's face doesn't rise from the cake and is still inside it.**

** "Megan?"**

"Oh no, not good" Carl said.

"Did they seriously knock her out?" Peabody exclaimed.

"I hope her mother sues them" Hayden said.

**The girls kept seeing if Megan was conscious. One girl lifted Megan by her hair out of the cake.**

"Don't lift her up by her hair!" Mason shouted.

"What kind of friend are you?" Sherman asked.

"You do realize you might go to jail, right?" Penny asked with her arms crossed.

**The girl let go of Megan's hair and the face goes back into the cake.**

** "Oh (Censored)!" one girl called out.**

** "Turn the camera off!" one girl shouted but the girl holding the camera didn't shut it off.**

"She said turn the camera off, why didn't you turn it off?" Peabody asked in outrage at what he saw.

"This got 770,000 views? Seriously?" Hayden asked.

**"Guys. Oh (Censored)" the one girl said before one girl took a scoop of cake in her hand and started eating it.**

"Why are you eating that? Your friend is knocked out cold in the cake and you're eating it?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, just eat around the unconscious girl" Peabody said sarcastically.

"Okay, to eat the cake while her friend might be dead? You are a terrible human being" Mason said.

"Talk about a terrible birthday" Penny said.

**"Megan, come on, seriously. Megan! Come on! Megan, Megan!" the friend who pressed Megan's face down in the cake shouted trying to get her to respond but nothing was said. **

** The girl who took a bite of the cake spit it back into her hand.**

"That's disgusting. It was already in your mouth, why did you spit it out?" Hayden asked.

"Yuck, remind me not to eat that" Sherman said in disgust sticking his tongue out.

"I would not want these people as my friends" Mason said.

**"(Censored) this!" one girl said as she held Megan's head and dropped it back into the cake.**

** "Okay go get-go get your mom" one other girl said.**

** "Get her head out!" the girl holding the camera shouted. The minute the video shows two other girls lift Megan's head out of the cake by a few inches, the video stops.**

"Who thought this was a good idea?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"I'm surprised the girl's family let them post this. Or do they not know? Oh dear god, it's Unfriended all over again" Carl said.

"That was funny, yet terrible at the same time" Hayden said.

"She didn't die, did she?" Sherman asked with a concerned face.

"That has got to be the worst 16th birthday party ever" Mason said.

"And for the most part, she just got a cake to the face. No car? What kind of friends don't give their friend a car for their sweet sixteen?" Penny asked.

**Question Time!**

** So what happened in that video, exactly?**

"A girl got knocked out when one of her friends slammed her face into her birthday cake" Sherman said.

"Terrible friends ruined a girl's birthday" Hayden said simply.

"A girl was given a concussion for her birthday instead of a car" Penny explained.

"This girl was celebrating her sweet sixteen and then once she blows out her candles, one of her friends knocked her out by slamming her face into the cake" Mason said.

"I do hope Sherman's sixteenth birthday party doesn't go like that" Mr. Peabody said.

"I'm kinda concerned, did she die?" Carl asked.

**There is good news, the girl didn't die. There are 'Facebook' photos of her face covered in cake and still alive. She only woke up twenty-five minutes later after what happened.**

"Oh, good" Mr. Peabody said.

"Well that's good news" Sherman said.

"If I were that girl's dad I'd sue them and ask her to get a group of new friends" Hayden said pointing to the screen.

"Well I guess being alive is better then getting a car" Penny said.

"I would be mad as heck after waking up from that" Carl said.

"I just hope Megan learned to choose better friends, after this experience" Mason said.

**How would you feel if something like this happened to you?**

"Not very happy, I can promise you that" Mr. Peabody said.

"Super mad. I'd come after whoever did it with a vengeance" Hayden said.

"I'd feel mad. And maybe I'd consider some form of payback" Sherman explained.

"You'd better expect me to do that to you on YOUR birthday. That's what I'd say" Penny answered.

"Well I'd have very mixed feelings about it but I wouldn't consider revenge the best solution" Carl answered.

"I'd probably be dead because my brain would have hit the table super hard enough that it would be mush and have a massive concussion probably" Mason answered.

**A/N: There you have it. Birthday Bash, most of you are familiar with this video, I'm sure. So anyways, make sure to send more suggestions and they will be put in future chapters. Make sure to send your ideas via PM or review. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	6. Chicken McNugget Rampage

** A/N: Sorry for not updating, I've been so wrapped up in writing 'Star Wars: Jedi Assassin' that I've forgotten to update this. So I have a new request from a user who wishes to remain anonymous. So let's get this show on the road shall we? Enjoy!**

** MPAS Reacts to: Viral Videos!**

** This Episode: Chicken McNugget Rampage!**

** Security camera of a McDonald's drive-thru window. A woman is in her car and another woman is working the register.**

"Is there something happening here?" Mason asked.

"I've heard about this from school but was too busy to get around to watching" Hayden said.

**"Don't tell me S**T!" the woman in the car said while the woman working at the register was trying to get her to calm down.**

** "Unless you're speaking McNuggets into my hands, I don't wanna hear it!" the woman shouted.**

"I wonder how it must be to be that woman trying to put up with this one girl" Penny said.

"You could be a little less rude to the server you know" Mr. Peabody said to the computer screen.

**"It's 10:30 AM we don't serve Chicken McNuggets at this time" the server said.**

** "Yes you do!" the customer shouted.**

"Um, doesn't McDonald's serve lunch until 11:00? you could just wait thirty more minutes" Sherman said.

"Everyone knows you don't order Chicken McNuggets at 10:30 in the morning, you get a cinnamon roll or an Egg McMuffin" Carl said.

"I wouldn't have just accepted a coffee and breakfast burrito and then wait until later" Hayden said.

**"You know what?(claws at her like a cat and hisses at her)" the customer growled.**

** "Did you just hiss at me?" asked the cashier.**

"Oh no, this is looking bad" Mason said.

"Oh she did NOT just hiss at her!" Penny said with her hands on her hips.

**"I'll do more than just (Censored) hiss at you!" the customer said getting out of the car.**

** "Yeah, get yo skinny (censored) out of the car!" the Cashier tempted.**

"I can tell this is gonna have some funny results" Hayden said.

"Oh no, we're gonna see some funny yet destructive things happen aren't we?" asked Peabody.

**The server tried to close the window but the customer opened the window and slapped the cashier.**

** "Don't make me assume my ultimate form! I will (censored) wreck..." the customer shouted.**

"My ultimate form!? Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Sherman said laughing out loud and banging his hand on the desk.

"Seriously? My ultimate form?" asked Penny holding back laughs.

**The customer kept hitting the cashier so the manager came up.**

** "Close that (Censored)" he ordered. The cashier and another worker tried to shut the door but the customer was resisting.**

** "I'm gonna eat your (Censored) face! And then I'm gonna digest it! And then (Censored) it out into the gutter!" she shouted.**

"This woman is so crazy!" Carl exclaimed.

"Is she wasted or high or something?" Mason asked.

"Okay, what she just said was pretty funny" Hayden said laughing.

**The Customer then let go and she was locked out.**

** "Oh my God" the manager whispered.**

** "I want my (Censored) nuggets!" the customer shouted trying to break the glass using her elbow.**

** "The (Censored) is this (Censored) on?" asked the manager.**

"Is he implying she might be on drugs?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"I wouldn't give her anything after she tried pulling at my hair" Sherman said.

"Don't you have a taser or something? Use that!" Penny called out to the screen.

**"I will go Super Saiyan!" the customer shouted trying to hit the window some more.**

"I'm sorry, she's going to go what?" asked Carl asked.

"Oh, she likes Dragon Ball Z. I kinda gotta give her credit for that" Hayden said.

**"What happened? Did she get burned by her apple pie or something?" asked an employee.**

"No she didn't" Mason said shaking his head.

"Um, where were you when all this crazy crap was happening!? You've gotta be stupid not to know why she was going psycho on that door" Sherman said.

**"Alright we need to call the police, this is out of control" the manager said.**

"They haven't called the police yet?" asked Peabody amazed a little bit.

"I think at least one of them would have called the cops" Penny said.

**The Customer then took a bottle of wine out of her car and tossed it out at the window, causing it to break, and she punched her fist through it causing the hole to get bigger.**

"Woah woah woah!" Carl shouted.

"Is this woman insane or what!?" Hayden said as the hole was punched into the window.

**"I will (Censored) kill you!" she shouted before getting into her car and driving away and then a different car pulls up.**

"I bet you that guy was wondering 'Um, what the heck was all that?'?" Sherman said.

"I don't know what to say" Mason said.

"Some people just can't hold their craziness in" Hayden said giggling a little bit.

"Too bad it had to end, I kinda wanted to see more" Carl said.

"This is why you keep some form of loaded weapon nearby, you never know why something crazy like this is going to happen" Penny said.

"I was kinda shocked and amused all the same" Peabody said.

**Question Time!**

** How do you think you would have handled that situation if you were working there?**

"I would have just found a way to get her the nuggets" Mason said.

"Just tell her to choose from what we have on the breakfast menu, wait thirty more minutes, or leave" Hayden responded.

"Tase her, you gotta draw the line at some point" Penny said.

"Throw a milkshake at her face" Carl said.

"It's obvious I'd call the cops the minute she hit the cashier" Sherman replied.

"I'm not one for violence so I'd have to probably pepper spray her" Peabody said.

**What were some of the things the woman was saying in the video?**

"Don't make me assume my ultimate form made me laugh" Sherman said smiling.

"I liked it when she said 'I'm gonna eat your face, digest it, and then crap it out'" Hayden said giggling a little.

"She threatened to go Super Saiyan" Mr. Peabody said.

"Out of all the things she said that were funny, Don't make me assume my ultimate form really took the cake for me" said Penny.

"I loved when she referenced Dragon Ball Z" Carl said.

"Don't make me assume my ultimate form" Mason simply said.

**What do think the point of this video was?**

"Maybe to make people laugh. And it did, a lot" Hayden said laughing.

"To show how crazy some people can get when they're hungry?" Peabody suggested.

"I assume it's fake and that maybe it was an unlabeled marketing video for McDonald's?" Penny theorized.

"Promote their chicken nuggets?" Carl asked.

"I suspect the police had this posted on the local news to show that the woman is probably dangerous and proceed with caution" Mason answered.

"Probably something that was meant to play on comedy shows or be talked about on social media" Sherman said.

** A/N: Well there you go, a new update for the react story, you wanna see the MPAS cast react to something, be sure to send over your suggestions via PM. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	7. Star Wars: The Force Awakens

** A/N: This next one is a chapter I've been super psyched about writing. And this was requested by an anonymous user. I hope this chapter gets you excited for December of 2015 and gets you buying your tickets early this year. So, Enjoy!**

** MPAS Reacts to: Movie Trailers!**

** This Episode: Star Wars: The Force Unleashed!**

** The pitch black screen fades in to several sand dunes in the middle of a desert.**

"Um, what is this?" Peabody asked.

"Am I gonna get Rick-Rolled while looking at desert landscapes? If so, I've already seen this video" Penny said.

**"There has been an awakening. Have you felt it?" a voice-over asked.**

** A man covered in sweat, wearing white plated armor pops up on the screen breathing rapidly and walking around the dunes.**

"Wow, that pop up kinda shocked me a little bit" Sherman said.

"Oh my God! It's the new Star Wars trailer!" Hayden said clapping with excitement.

**The screen cuts to a small cylinder shaped robot riding on a sandy ground on what looks like an orange soccer ball, making bleeps and bloops while passing by what look like Pod-Racing engines.**

"That's cute, I like that" Mason said pointing at the robot on the screen.

"Oh, I guess I'm not getting Rick-Rolled. It's just a movie trailer, thank God! But the bad news is... I don't know what movie this is" Penny said with a sheepish look with a smile showing her teeth nervously.

**The video then shows the inside of a ship where several Storm-Troopers with new helmets and armor are shown loading their blasters and getting off the ship.**

"The armor looks so much different than it did back in the old movies" Carl pointed out.

"Oh I remember what it was like taking Sherman back to 1977 to see Star Wars for the first time when it came out" Peabody said looking up at the sky to remember taking Sherman to see the first Star Wars movie by using the WABAC.

"It's about frickin' time Episode VII came out, am I right?" Hayden said.

**The screen then shows a woman dressed in dark green cloak and a helmet charging up a land-speeder and riding off into a nearby village making hovering noises.**

"I wish we had land-speeders today" Mason said.

"It would be incredibly awesome if I knew what movie this trailer is for? Just get to the title and show it to me for crying out loud!" Penny called out at the computer.

"Well I definitely know it's science fiction" Sherman said.

**A man in an orange pilot suit with goggles and a helmet with a red emblem on it presses a control on a computer and then it shows X-wing fighters riding out on water.**

"X-Wings? But, that means..." Sherman said pausing his sentence.

"I know I've seen those somewhere before" Penny said.

"The effects look pretty awesome" Carl said.

**The trailer then shows a man in all black wearing a cloak walking through a wooded area at night time while it's snowing.**

** "The Dark Side" the voice-over said. The man then took a pipe off his belt and made a large red beam of plasma come out the top, and then two small ones came out the sides.**

"A light-saber? Oh I get it now, it's Star Wars!" Penny said.

"Best light-saber ever. I want a toy of that" Hayden said

"Woah, a Sith light-saber I knew it! It IS Star Wars!" Sherman said.

"I think my mind just blew by the sight of this light-saber" Carl said.

"Sherman would be so happy forever if I built him a light-saber" Peabody said.

"I want a light-saber so bad!" Mason said.

**"And the light!" the voice-over said.**

** The screen then showed the Millennium Falcon flying over the desert while the Star Wars theme plays and runs into Tie-Fighters while they're shooting at it.**

** Star Wars: The Force Awakens**

"Bum bum bum, dun, dun, dun dun dun duuuun" Sherman said, singing along to the Star Wars theme.

"John Williams, I love your music" Peabody said as he heard the song.

"Oh my God! The Millennium Falcon!" Carl shouted excitedly.

"It's been a while since I've seen the Star Wars movies but after watching this I'm so psyched.

"It's been so long after 'Revenge of the Sith' and now they're releasing a new one, I've never been more excited in my life" Hayden said.

"Why does it have to be in December? Why not during the Summer?" Mason asked.

**Question Time!**

** On a scale of 1 to 10, how excited are you for 'Star Wars Episode VII'?**

"10!" Hayden said.

"I guess 9. I'm probably gonna have to re-watch all the Star Wars movies before this one comes out" Penny said.

"10, Star Wars is something Sherman and I obsess about. We even ask ourselves if it's at all possible to make a real life light-saber" Peabody responded.

"I guess my excitement goes above 10, maybe a 99" Carl answered.

"10. I was introduced to Star Wars just recently by my parents and they showed me the original ones first and then the prequels. So I guess you can tell I'm excited" Mason said.

"10! I wanna see this movie so bad!" Sherman said excitedly.

**What was your favorite part about this trailer?**

"That light-saber with the cross-guard" Carl said.

"That epic light-saber. I want a light-saber so bad. A blue one" Sherman said.

"I loved it when the X-Wing fighters were just zooming over the waters and making ripples on it's surface" Penny said.

"The Millennium Falcon, that's probably the most iconic ship in the whole Star Wars saga" Carl said.

"That little R2-D2 type droid wheeling on a soccer ball, I thought that was kinda adorable" Mason said.

"Sherman and I would both agree that the light-saber was the best part overall. He even owns toy light-sabers but wants a real one with a plasma blade" Peabody said with a slight chuckle in between his words.

**Who is your favorite Star Wars character?**

"General Grievous, he has four arms and he's a robot, how better can that get?" Carl said.

"Yoda" Peabody said it simply.

"I love Darth Vader, I even went as him for Halloween one year" Hayden said.

"Princess Leia, because she's this strong, definitive female leader of the rebellion against the Empire" Penny said.

"Luke Skywalker, he is so awesome. One year, I went as Luke from 'Return of the Jedi' for Halloween and Hayden went as Darth Vader and we had red and green light-sabers and everyone really loved our costumes" Sherman answered.

"Han Solo, he's the best stuck up, half-witted, scruffy looking nerf herder of the original trilogy" Mason said.

**Did you like the Prequels?**

"I thought 'The Phantom Menace' was kinda too boring to be a Star Wars film, but I loved the Darth Maul battle" Penny said.

"I only liked 'Revenge of the Sith' because it's the most iconic one of the series where Anakin betrays the Jedi and finally becomes Darth Vader" Sherman said.

"Attack of the Clones if my favorite of the prequels because we got a little scene of Yoda doing flips and bouncing off walls while fighting Count Dooku with a light-saber" Peabody said.

"Episode III was pretty good, Episode II was an improvement of Episode I which was pretty boring up until the big light-saber battle" said Hayden.

"I thought the first two prequels sucked up until 'Revenge of the Sith' which is no doubt the best one and I loved Anakin vs Obi-Wan on that volcano planet and when Anakin gets the Darth Vader armor and he hear his breathing for the first time" Mason said.

"I guess, I mean Episode I kinda sucked but Episodes II and III were alright" Carl said.

**A/N: I hope everyone is just as excited as I am for the new Star Wars movie. I've been a fan ever since I was little and my uncle showed me 'Episode IV: A New Hope' which was originally the first Star Wars film ever. So anyways, please send more awesome suggestions via  
PM. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	8. See You Again

** A/N: Behold, the return of MPAS React! Hooray! Now I know a lot of you have been asking for updates to my stories, and I am here to satisfy the demands! For this chapter, ever since I saw a very special movie about two months ago I wanted to use this chapter to have the MPAS cast react to something extremely special. Wanna know what it is? Read to find out! Enjoy!**

** MPAS Reacts To: Music Videos!**

** This Episode: See You Again -Wiz Khalifa**

** Peaceful piano music starts to play as the screen shows the ocean and an empty beach with the sun shining bright and the wind blowing through the branches of a couple trees on the hills.**

"This sounds very peaceful" Penny said, liking the sound of the piano.

"Is this that song that always comes on the radio about ten times everyday?" Mr. Peabody asked pointing to the screen.

**The screen shows a man playing a piano in between a black 1970's Dodge Charger, and a dark blue Nissan GTR with a beautiful sunrise view of Los Angeles California.**

** "It's been a long day, without you my friend! And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again" the man sang.**

"I love this song!" Hayden said with a small smile.

"Oh, this was that Paul Walker tribute song. I cried during that scene... a lot" Sherman said starting to recall the song

**"We've come a long way, from where we began! Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again" the man sang before it showed a scene from 'Furious 7' where Vin Diesel, Paul Walker, Tyrese Gibson, Ludacris, Michelle Rodriguez, and Nathalie Emmanuel looking down over Los Angeles.**

** The video then shows Paul Walker driving his green car from the beginning of the first movie.**

"Oh I remember this" Mason said.

"This was a very sad song when I first heard it in 'Furious 7'" Carl said.

**Wiz Khalifa came onscreen and started singing with a nighttime background behind him.**

** "Damn! Who knew, all the planes we flew, the things we've been through. That I'll be standing right here, talking to you"**

"Wiz Khalifa's a good artist, I like him" Penny said.

"I think I'm gonna cry again" Sherman said with his voice cracking and a tear fell down his left eye.

"Oh no, you're gonna make my cry, aren't you?" Hayden asked as he was on the verge of tearing up at the beautiful song with it's emotional video.

**Several clips from the first movie and a clip of Paul Walker and Tyrese Gibson in '2 Fast 2 Furious' shows before Wiz shows up again.**

** "How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got? Everything I went through you were standing there by my side. And now you gon' be with me for the last ride!" Wiz sang.**

"Family. That word is used in every single line of dialogue by Vin Diesel in that movie" Carl said.

"Wait, this was a tribute to Paul Walker? I never knew what this was until now. The song's background makes much more sense now" Mr. Peabody said.

**A clip of Matt Schulze, Tyrese Gibson, Gal Gadot, Vin Diesel, Paul Walker, Jordanna Brewster, Sung Kang, and Ludacris walking down a beach in Rio shows before the man playing piano is shown again.**

** "It's been a long day, without you my friend! And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again" he sang before cutting to a clip from the ending of 'Fast and Furious 6' where the entire crew was praying together at a backyard BBQ.**

"I'm very close to bawling now" Sherman said as more tears of emotion flowed down his cheeks and he wiped them away and smiling.

"It's a very sweet tribute. I heard it made a lot of people cry in the theaters" Penny said.

"Now I know why this made everyone who went to go see this new 'Fast and Furious' movie cry" Mr. Peabody said smiling.

**The video then showed Wiz standing in a dark room surrounded by all the cars that were used in the movie with their headlights on.**

** "First you both go out your way, and the vibe is feeling strong. And what's small turned into a friendship, a friendship turned to a bond. And the bond will never be broken, the love will never get lost" Wiz sang as his song was accompanied by more clips of the new movie as well as clips from the previous movies.**

"I hope this song won or at least wins some awards, this song is so sweet" Mason said.

"Did this song win any awards yet?" Carl asked.

"I miss Paul Walker, he was always one of my favorites" Hayden said with a happy sob wiping away his tears with his shirt sleeve.

**"Let the light guide your way. Hold every memory as you go! And every road you take, will always lead you home. Hoooooooome!" the other singer sang before it cut to a scene where Paul Walker and Jordanna Brewster were playing with their son and Vin Diesel leaves the beach. Soon, Paul Walker and Vin Diesel's two cars are right beside one another on a road.**

"This was the most heartfelt scene of the movie (sniff) and it still makes me cry" Sherman said smiling, his shirt stained with his tears.

"Sherman and I probably cried so much when we saw this scene" Hayden said wiping his tears away and starting to get a grip of his emotions, despite the love that went into making this music video.

"Sherman said he cried during this scene a lot, and loved the fight scene between Vin Diesel and that Jason Statham fellow" Peabody said.

**"It's been a long day, without you my friend! But I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. We've come a long way, from where we began! Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. When I see you agaaaaaaaiiiiiiiin!"**

** The video then showed Paul Walker taking a separate road from Vin Diesel and drove off into the sunset.**

Mason found himself humming along to the song as he found it catchy as he did heartwarming.

"Is this the final scene that played in the movie?" Carl asked pointing to the screen.

"I see the hidden symbolism they put in there" Penny said.

**"Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Yeah, yeah! Uh-huh. When I see you again!" the song ended before the screen when totally white and two words appeared in the middle of the screen in black letters 'For Paul'.**

"That was (sniff) that was beautiful" Sherman said now finished with his crying.

"That was one of the best films I've ever seen this year. Probably the most meaningful" Hayden said

"I like that song, I wanna download it now" Penny said.

"The song was catchy but I never thought it would mean something like this" Peabody said.

"I feel bad for not seeing 'Furious 7' now, or any of the other movies" Mason said.

"Once this comes out on DVD and Blu-Ray, I'm so gonna get it" Carl said.

**Question Time!**

** This song was written and sung as a tribute for Paul Walker, one of the main cast members of the 'Fast and Furious' film franchise when he died in a car accident with his friend. Did this make you feel any emotions towards that?**

"Hayden really loves Paul Walker, he even visited the crash site when he was on vacation in California and lit a candle for Paul there. So I understand why there was a lot of thought put into this video" Sherman said.

"I miss Paul Walker so much. I can't remember the last time I cried so much" Hayden said.

"I felt bad for Paul Walker's family. But now I see that he's been given a proper send-off that everyone can agree that is an amazing and heartfelt tribute" Peabody said

"My dad cried a little bit, he liked his movies. But after seeing this, I know why this guy's death was a big toll on almost everyone in America" Penny explained her reaction.

"I feel bad now that I never knew who he was up until now. But I saw a lot of interviews with the cast of the 'Fast and Furious' movies on TV talking about how much they miss him and stuff like that. They were pretty devastated" Mason explained.

"Paul Walker was in 'Varsity Blues' that's the only movie I ever saw him in. I never saw any of the 'Fast and Furious' movies. But this song kinda makes me wanna see them all now" Carl said smiling.

**This song was used in 'Furious 7' did you see the movie and what did you think of it?**

"Yeah, I saw it. I saw it with Hayden as a 'Boy's Night' sorta deal right after he introduced me to the entire series" Sherman explained clearing his glasses up from how foggy they got from his tears.

"I saw the first one when I was very little, I was four at the time. Then I just had to keep watching and watching until I got up to the last one. I'm a die-hard fan of this series" Hayden explained.

"No, but I heard lots of good things about it" Mr. Peabody said.

"Sherman and Hayden seemed to love it. But that's just the thing about boys, they love movies with awesome looking cars and trashing them up" Penny said.

"No, not really" Mason replied.

"I kinda want to now. I just hope it's not sold out of the theaters yet" Carl answered.

**A/N: there you have it! A long awaited update to MPAS Reacts and this was how I felt about the tribute to Paul Walker at the end of 'Furious 7' I loved it so much, I tried to hold back tears but it was useless, I cried during that scene. So this chapter wasn't just your average update, it was my tribute to Paul Walker, an amazing actor, and a good man whom everyone idolized and wanted to be like.**

** Be sure to send in your suggestions using PM, and another reaction will await in the next update. Please review, thanks!**

** In Loving Memory of Paul Walker**

** September 12th, 1973 – November 30th, 2013**


	9. Dane Cook

** A/N: Okay, the last chapter was dedicated to beloved 'Fast and Furious' cast member, Paul Walker by having the MPAS crew react to 'See You Again' a song on the 'Furious 7' soundtrack that was dedicated to him. Now we move onto a new reaction chapter. So, anyways, enjoy!**

** MPAS Reacts to: Celebrities!**

** This Episode: Dane Cook!**

** A man wearing a T-shirt and jeans, with messy brown hair was on a stage holding a microphone was on a stage.**

** "I'd love to have some kids. I wanna have some kids. I wanna have like, nineteen kids" the man said.**

"Where have I seen this guy?" Peabody asked himself.

"He sounds familiar, I just can't place the name" Hayden said pointing to the guy on stage.

**"I think naming them, that's gonna be fun. Whatever names you come up with, that's exciting right there" the man said making most of the audience laugh.**

"I don't think I've ever heard of this guy" Carl said.

"Isn't he the guy from 'Good Luck Chuck' or something?" Penny asked, referring to the movie that this comedian starred in.

**"First kid, boy or girl, I don't care. The first kid I have, I'm naming it 'Grrrr'" sending the audience into laughter once more.**

** "I think it's beautiful. It's feminine, but strong" he said.**

"He'd name his first kid WHAT!?" Sherman said laughing.

"Nobody would ever really name their kid that, but that's still kinda funny" Mason said almost laughing.

**"Time for bed, Grrrr. I said, time for bed Grrrr! No cookies, Grrrr! Typical Grrrr!" he shouted, demonstrating the use of the name 'Grrrr' to the still laughing audience.**

"Okay, I wish I knew who this guy is now because he's cracking me up!" Hayden said laughing, even letting a tear of laughter come out his left eye.

"He is kind of a funny fellow" Peabody said chuckling and clapping gently for him.

**"Daddy's on the phone, Grrrr. Daddy's on the phone" he said chuckling at the end.**

"Daddy's on the phone, Grrrr. Daddy's on the phone" Carl repeated, laughing in between.

"I'd be embarrassed if my parents named me Grrrr. Sounds like a noise a wild animal makes" Penny said after giggling.

**"I'm gonna name a group of my kids after my favorite cartoons. I'm gonna name a bunch of them after Transformers" he said, making half the audience laughing and the other half cheering due to them being possible 'Transformers' fans.**

"Are you serious!? That's awesome! I'd wanna be named after a Transformer, but I'd wanna have an Autobot name because they're the good guys" Sherman said happily.

"If my name was Starscream, I'd bet all the Transformers fans would wanna be my friend in real life, and on Facebook" Mason said.

**"It would be great! I'd just be like, Optimus Prime, come over here for a second, I wanna talk to you. Yeah, you sit next to Megatron, we're gonna have a little chit-chat" he said. The audience laughed out loud at his demonstration of the usage of the Transformers names.**

"Some people will do crazy things for the TV shows they loved as children I guess" Peabody said with his arms crossed chuckling.

"I like my name, I'm gonna keep the name I was given when I was born" Hayden said, despite what was being shown was very funny to him.

**"Grrrr! I said no cookies! GRRRRRRRRRRRR!" he shouted out in fake anger.**

** "This Grrrr! Is driving me up a wall!" he shouted. All the audience now was clapping at the man's comedy routine he had just performed.**

"Well that was kinda funny" Sherman said.

"I can't help but wonder who he is, though" Penny said.

"Maybe he was on Comedy Central or something?" Carl questioned shrugging in thought.

"Well, I certainly know who my new favorite comedian is now" Hayden said.

"The voice is recognizable, but I can't remember his name" Mr. Peabody said.

"I know he was in movies like 'Employee of the Month' and 'Good Luck Chuck' but I don't remember his name" Mason said.

**Question Time!**

** So, do you know who that comedian was?**

"He sounds familiar. But I don't know his name" Sherman said.

"No, should I?" Peabody asked.

"Nope" Penny said shaking her head.

"I wanna know who he is now that I've seen his comedy routine" Hayden said still laughing softly.

"No I do not" Carl replied.

"No" Mason said simply.

**His name is Dane Cook. He's a stand-up comedian, and an actor.**

"Ohhhhhhh! Now I remember" Mr. Peabody said.

"That's his name? Did I hear his voice in a movie I've ever seen before?" Sherman asked himself.

"I think I've heard of him" Penny said.

"Now I'm gonna wanna search up his stuff on You-Tube" Hayden said.

"Oh! Now I remember, Dane Cook is 'Good Luck Chuck'. He's a pretty funny guy" Carl said.

"Wasn't he in a Disney movie?" Mason asked.

**One of the movies Dane Cook is known for is for his voice-over work in the Disney movie, 'Planes' and it's sequel 'Planes: Fire and Rescue' as a plane named Dusty Crophopper.**

"Oh, Dusty! I love Dusty" Sherman cheered.

"I didn't really like the first 'Planes' movie, but I really liked 'Planes: Fire and Rescue' that one was a little bit better than the first one" Hayden said.

"Sherman loves 'Planes' and 'Planes: Fire and Rescue'. We saw both of them together in the theater. Dusty is kind of a role model for Sherman despite him being CGI" Peabody explained.

"Never seen it" Carl said.

"Oh, now I remembered. I liked 'Planes', I just wish the movie got a little more recognition is all" Mason said.

"I kinda wanna watch both 'Planes' and 'Planes: Fire and Rescue' now" Penny said.

** A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I love both 'Planes' movies BTW. Dusty will always be one of my favorite Disney characters. So anyways, more reactions to come soon. Be sure to send your suggestions over via PM. Please review, thanks!**


	10. K-Fee Commercials

** A/N: I've been busy with a whole bunch of other stories that I haven't had time to update this one for a while. So, for the next few chapters I'll be focusing on more viral videos and underrated YouTube channels that are great and have lots of subscribers but don't get enough exposure. So, let the new reaction chapter begin! Enjoy.**

** MPAS Reacts to: Viral Videos!**

** This Episode: K-Fee Commercials!**

** A light gray car is traveling down a road through a beautiful green meadow while a flute plays in the background.**

"This is really beautiful" Penny said as she focused on the beauty of the video.

"Where is this place? I kinda wanna visit it now" Peabody said as he watched the car.

**The car drives further down the road and a hill blocks the view of the car, but a beautiful view of the meadow and all the trees surrounding it.**

"Am I gonna get Rick Rolled?" Carl asked.

"Is this an AD for something?" Mason wondered as he watched.

**The flute stops playing and a green skinned zombie woman with dark circles surrounding her eyes pops up from the side and lets out a horrifying scream.**

"Woah!" Sherman screamed, almost falling out of his chair.

"That almost gave a heart attack" Hayden said clutching his chest.

**The screen cuts to black and in white letters are the words 'Ever Felt So Wide Awake?' before cutting to an orange can of what looks like an energy drink beating rapidly like a heart and it said 'K-Fee' on the front.**

"Clever advertising" Peabody said readjusting his glasses and chuckling a little bit in relief after how the ad scared him.

"If they were meaning to make sure I was awake, it worked because that commercial scared the crap out of me" Penny said with her hands on her chest feeling how fast her heartbeat is.

**A new commercial is playing showing a beach with nobody on it and the view is atop of a hill looking down at the beach with peaceful music playing.**

"It's been a while since I've been to a beach like that" Hayden said.

"That looks really fun, having a beach all to yourself" Sherman said as he kept on watching.

**Into the view comes a lone human holding a surfboard in his arms running towards the water.**

"My dad used to surf back when he was in College every time it was Summer" Carl pointed out when he saw the surfer.

"He looks like he's having the time of his life" Mason said smiling as he watched the surfer get closer to the water.

**Just as the surfer was about to get in the water, the same zombie from the other AD popped up and let out the same scream she did before.**

"Ah!" Peabody said falling out of his chair.

"Oh not again!" Penny screamed covering her eyes and turning her head away.

**The screen cut to black and then showed the same ending text and the product, the 'K-Fee' can beating rapidly like a heart.**

"They did it again?" Hayden asked with a hand on his forehead.

"I kinda wanna buy this stuff now, whatever it is" Sherman said, now fully used to the jump-scares in the commercials.

**Another AD played only this one showed a woman in a meditation garden sitting with her legs crossed in a meditation pose in front of a golden Buddha statue that stood a few feet from her that had on a necklace on it made from purple flowers while calming music that would be used for Yoga or Meditation plays in the background.**

"I'm not looking" Penny said looking away from the screen, knowing that she was gonna get scared again.

"Meditation, very good form of therapy" Peabody said as he observed the garden in the video.

**The video showed the Buddha's face and then showed the woman smiling with her eyes closed taking in a deep breath.**

"I remember doing something like this with my mom when we were on Vacation. The hotel we had had a meditation garden like this and we did this every morning" Hayden said while watching the video.

"I actually heard meditation is a form of stress relief" Sherman said while watching.

**The video showed the woman meditating in front of the statue again that was a few feet away from her, but instead of the zombie woman, a bald looking pale creature with pointy ears, black eyes, and sharp teeth popped up below the screen and gave off the exact same scream the zombie did.**

"I knew it" Mason said with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Woah, that wasn't a zombie that time it was like a gargoyle or something" Carl said after jumping out his wheelchair in fright.

**The video ended the same way the others did and showed the can of 'K-Fee' again.**

"If this is their way of trying to get me to buy their drinks, I'm just gonna say this... It's not working" Penny said as she looked at the screen again.

"What are these creatures doing promoting energy drinks? They should have their own horror movies" Peabody said.

"I wonder if there's a way to order these online" Hayden wondered.

"That was a very good way of advertising something like this, I feel like I gotta try this now" Sherman said.

"I feel like the sole purpose of these commercials are just to give people heart attacks" Penny said.

"I'm going to have nightmares tonight thanks to these commercials" Carl said clutching his chest feeling his heart rush with fear.

"First two scared me a little, third one... kinda saw it coming" Mason said with his arms still crossed against his chest.

**Question Time!**

** What did you think of these advertising videos for the energy drink K-Fee?**

"Scary" Penny said.

"I thought these ads were the perfect way of describing the feeling of how you're supposed to when you're drinking this" Sherman answered.

"Pretty dang clever, I'd say they did their job well" Hayden answered.

"A little bit shocking near the end I suppose" Peabody said as he was now readjusting his tie that got out of place and wrinkled slightly from falling out of the chair during the second commercial.

"They appear to be relaxing and soothe the nerves, but when you least expect it, this terrifying thing pops out and makes you jump out of your calm state and make you feel terrified" Mason explained.

"Enough to make you terrified for a few days" Carl answered.

**K-Fee is an energy drink that's normally sold in Germany. The first commercial for it was one of the first videos that ever went viral on YouTube on the early days of the site.**

"Wow, so these commercials are a piece of YouTube history" Sherman said impressed.

"It's amazing how something small can turn into something big and gain millions of views" said Peabody.

"At least it's not an annoying advertisement that blocks your video before it starts" Hayden replied.

"That's awesome" Penny said about the aspect of such a small commercial going viral online.

"I'm impressed, and disturbed" Carl said remembering the terrifying zombie woman.

"Very very interesting" Mason said.

**So here we have a sample of the drink that was in the commercials. We'd like you to take a sip and tell us what you think.**

** A small plastic shot cup of K-Fee is placed in front of everyone.**

They all take their sips

"Hmm, not terrible" Mason said shrugging his shoulders.

"Tastes just like coffee" said Sherman.

"I kinda like it" Penny said.

"Pretty decent tasting" Mr. Peabody said as he made smacking noises with his mouth.

"Why can't stores here in America sell this? This is pretty good" Carl said after finishing his sample.

"Normally I don't drink coffee, but this is actually pretty good" Hayden said after taking one large sip.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! More reaction chapters will come sometime in the future. After the next few updates I'll take reaction suggestions on PM. Please review, thanks.**


	11. Deadpool

**A/N: This weekend is the weekend a very special movie comes out for all super hero geeks and comic book nerds everywhere (Myself especially). So this chapter is dedicated to that movie and all those who waited so patiently for this one to come out. Also, this is the request from a good friend of mine named TexasBornMind76, so I hope you enjoy this. Enjoy!**

** MPAS Reacts to: Movie Trailers!**

** This Episode: Deadpool!**

** A busy highway is shown and the song 'Shoop' by Salt N' Peppa plays in the background. The video then shows the back of a taxi where someone in a red and black suit is sitting and playing with the window.**

"OH MY GOD! IT'S DEADPOOL!" shouted Sherman, excited as ever seeing this trailer.

"This is all everyone talks about now" Hayden said chuckling and rolling his eyes.

**The red and black-clad ninja pops his head from the back to speak to the driver.**

** "Kinda lonesome back here" he said before getting into the shotgun seat uninvited sitting next to the driver who just introduced himself.**

** "Pool, Dead" he replied.**

"Sherman is going nuts for this movie. More than he did for Star Wars" Mr. Peabody said as he watched the trailer.

"I wanna see this so bad!" Mason cheered like a little girl.

**"Why the fancy red suit, Mr. Pool?" the driver asked.**

** "Oh, that's because it's Christmas day, and I'm after someone on my naughty list" Deadpool said before the screen cut to a scene where Deadpool lunged his swords into an unknown enemy and narration began.**

** "You're probably thinking this was a superhero movie, but that guy in the suit just turned that other guy into a kebab! Surprise! This is a different type of superhero story. To tell it right, we gotta take you back before I squeeze into red spandex" the narrator, who was obviously Deadpool said.**

"I like this guy, he's so funny" Penny chuckled as the narration ended.

"Sherman and Hayden are complete fan-boys for this dude" Carl said as he watched the trailer.

**"Mr. Wilson, you've recently been diagnosed with terminal cancer" a voice said before it shows Wade Wilson being comforted by his girlfriend and then being approached by a man in a business suit.**

** "What if I told you we could cure you? Give you abilities most men only dream of?" the man said. Wade paused for a bit and spoke.**

** "I'd say you sound like an infomercial, but not a good one. Like 'Slap-chop'? A little shake-weighty" Wade responded humorously.**

"Classic Deadpool!" Sherman said laughing.

"Okay, that was pretty funny" Hayden said trying not to laugh.

**The trailer then shows Deadpool saying 'Goodbye' to his girlfriend before being wheeled into a giant warehouse where he sees someone with spikes in their back getting an injection before being restrained to a table.**

** "You thought we were making you a superhero? We're making you a super slave" said the mad scientist Dr. Killbrew before walking away from the restrained Wade.**

"Man, Killbrew is bad news" Mason said as he gazed upon Killbrew's psychotic looking face.

"That sucks, I mean that must REALLY suck" Mr. Peabody said.

**When Killbrew leaves Wade alone with a woman, the woman punches him in the face and the whole building blows up. After the explosion, Wade is horribly disfigured and bald as he rises up from the ashes and ruins of the building.**

** "Whatever they did to me, made my body indestructible. But my face..." Wade said before the scene shows him taking his hood off to reveal his face to another character, who looks at it in horror and disgust, telling him to look at it when he doesn't really want to.**

"That's gonna take a few years of plastic surgery to fix" Penny said looking at Wade's face and the skin that had permanent burn scars on it.

"Better looking than Anakin Skywalker near the end of 'Revenge of the Sith', if you ask me" Carl said simply.

**The trailer shows Wade sewing together the suit that the trailer showed him wearing in the beginning.**

** "I didn't ask to be super. And I am no hero. But when you find out your worst enemy is after your best girl, it is time to become a superhero" Wade said as he was now wearing the suit and gearing himself up with Katanas and guns.**

"I can't believe it's almost out!" Sherman shouted as he looked at Deadpool gearing up for battle.

"Aw yeah, time for some action" Hayden said crossing his arms, smiling and nodding.

**"And, cue the music!" Deadpool said before 'X Gon' Give it to Ya' by DMX started playing and we see small snippets from the battle sequences in the movie before one of the X-Men named Colossus shows up with a girl named Angel Dust.**

** "We cannot allow this, Deadpool" Colossus said.**

** "I have no time to deal with your X-Men bull, Colossus. Besides, nobody's getting hurt" said Deadpool just as someone fell off a street sign and fell onto a destroyed car's ruins.**

** "That guy was already up there before we got here" Deadpool said in his own defense.**

"Typical excuse for someone who's in trouble with somebody of higher power" Mr. Peabody said with a slight chuckle in between his words.

"I love how this movie's also an apology for how crappy they made Deadpool back in that terrible 'X-Men Origins: Wolverine' movies. That one was just straight up God-Awful" Mason said smiling, having a lot of hope for this movie.

**"I've played a lot of roles. Damsel in distress ain't one of them" Deadpool's girlfriend said just as some more clips of fight scenes played and even had one in the car. Deadpool flipped the car upside down using his feet to screw with the steering wheel before it pauses when the vehicle is upside down.**

** "Wait, did I leave the stove on?" Deadpool asked himself popping his head out from the sunroof when the vehicle paused and then went back to rolling on the street.**

"You're in the middle of a fight and you're asking yourself if you leave your stove on? Seriously?" Penny asked in confusion and having one eyebrow raised.

"That's gotta hurt" Carl said watching the car twirl over on it's sides and getting destroyed all over it's exterior, glass flying everywhere, as well as paint getting scratched.

** Deadpool**

**Angel Dust charges at a henchman of the bad guy, with energy surrounding her body and pushes her all the way over a large cargo freighter.**

"I hope we get to see some more of Angel Dust, she seems like she's not the type to be messed with" Hayden said with his eyes widened at seeing Angel Dust's powers.

"How can he fit all this amazing stuff into one movie? Because he's freaking Deadpool!" Sherman said excited, cheering like a football fan who just saw their favorite team win a big game.

"Sherman's gonna be talking all about this movie the minute he sees it in theaters, I know it" Penny said.

"Sherman's begging me to take him to see this even though it's R-rated" Peabody said as the trailer ended.

"Holy crap! I think my brain just blew up from an overload of awesome!" Mason said in awe.

"No wonder this movie's such a big deal" Carl said.

**Question Time!**

** How do you know about Deadpool?**

"I read Marvel comics, and every now and then Deadpool will show up or make a tiny cameo or something" Carl answered.

"Epic Rap Battles of History did a battle between Deadpool and Boba Fett, that's how I was introduced" Hayden said, remembering how well Deadpool did against Boba Fett's killer verses.

"Sherman won't stop talking about him" Mr. Peabody said smiling.

"Doesn't everybody know who Deadpool is?" Sherman said with a very wide smile of excitement like someone who's had a million sodas.

"My cousin is a big Deadpool fan" Penny replied.

"I believe he was introduced to me by my father, who is a major comic book collector whether they're Marvel or DC" Mason answered simply.

**Deadpool is considered to be the first R-rated Marvel movie, what do you think of that?**

"A little odd, since all the Avengers movies and the ones about their members in general are PG-13 and slightly more kid friendly despite having large action sequences" Peabody explained.

"Doesn't surprise me. Deadpool's comics are always full of swearing and some other things that people would find funny for it's shock value" Mason replied.

"Not the first time I've heard of an R-rated superhero movie. 'Watchmen' was a superhero movie, that was R-rated. 'Kick- $$'. that was R-rated, 'The Crow' is considered a superhero movie, I think and that was R-rated as well. So it doesn't really come off as surprising for me" Hayden answered the question.

"Not really, no" Penny replied.

"Wow, did not know that at all" Sherman said a little shocked.

"No, if I could handle stuff like 'The Crow' and 'Watchmen' then I can definitely handle 'Deadpool'" Carl answered.

**Deadpool has been considered the most anticipated superhero movie of 2016. Do you agree with this?**

"Of course, the hype was really big and he's everywhere you look" Sherman answered.

"Well, yeah... He's all over Hot-Topic. There's like a section of the store in the front loaded with Deadpool merchandise and stuff" Hayden said.

"Definitely, because everytime you have a conversation about superheroes, somebody is gonna bring up Deadpool and the conversation is gonna shift into the direction where they talk about the movie" Mason explained his perspective.

"The trailer pops up on You-Tube every time I look a video up and there's like half of fifty million likes and comments. So I'd say the hype is pretty good" Penny said.

"I'd say they did a good job building the hype up for this movie. It's all anyone in my family can talk about whether there's not a sequel in a series or a reboot coming up" Carl said.

**A/N: There you have it, the 'Deadpool' trailer reaction chapter. Now, this will be the last request I'll do for a while since I have a few other things I wanna have the MPAS cast react to for future chapters. But when they're all done and reacted to, I'll open up requests again. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
